Plasma displays and organic EL (electroluminescence) displays are used as display devices in personal computers and mobile terminals.
With a display featuring a self-illuminating display element, a characteristic of the display element is that the emission luminance decreases in proportion to the emission amount and time. This decrease in emission luminance is linked to deterioration of the emission characteristics, and as the deterioration in emission characteristics proceeds, the decrease in luminance also steadily proceeds even under the same drive conditions, so that the initial luminance can no longer be maintained. This decrease in emission luminance does not proceed evenly over the display, and there is variance in the deterioration in emission characteristics within a screen. One cause of this is that when the same image is continuously displayed, the display content is not uniform. A state in which this variance in luminance deterioration is visibly recognizable is known as “burn-in.”
A number of ways to delay the occurrence of burn-in have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2).